


夢であるように

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 和Lorrant太太的联动文，时间线在后日谈后面





	夢であるように

人的一生，就是在不断制造和积累尴尬。

实话说，他俩有一阵子没组队了，面对面站着都有点陌生。这个局面在战士看来已经尴尬到爆炸；他们从两间房搬到一张床又搬回两间房，现在站在一起的尴尬程度仅次于和前男友面对面——当然，这只是个比方，首先他没有前男友，其次骑士也绝不是他前男友。

不是他前男友的这位同伴像是刚从地窖里出来似的，仰起头做了一次深呼吸。“感觉上很久没一起出门了。”骑士语气平淡地陈述，但看他的眼睛像是有一点轻松的意思在里面。

这话倒是不假，战士想；黑魔要人搓生产，那就绝对要搓个暗无天日。他毫不怀疑现在要是拉起骑士的手闻一闻，肯定都是各种晶簇混杂的味道。

“……没问题吧，你？”他当然没真的去闻，他们正站在人来人往的望海楼前面呢。战士背过身往龙骑告诉他的任务点走，用余光留意着骑士有没有跟上来。前一天龙骑套着头盔来找他，说黄金港那边出了新的讨伐任务，据传四个蓝职一起去是最好的组合。

**“四个蓝职？听都没听说过！……是说，你为什么戴着头盔啊？”**

**“别提，你去试试就知道了。太凶了太凶了，从没见过这么难搞的龙，我现在的脸可没法见人。”**

**听到这样的答复的战士当然也是通常运转，立即大声嘲笑了龙骑一顿，但这回对方不知是真的受伤严重没那个精力和他杠还是怎么的，反而见缝插针地提醒：“你就笑吧，我可是来告知你机会的，要不要把握是你的事。”**

**“什么？”机会？战士愣愣地看着龙骑，高个子的枪兵头盔下露出的嘴角还隐约看得到惨痛的瘀青。**

**“虽然你这家伙脑子里缺的东西有点多，正常人很难和你共感，但要说我没注意到你的烦恼就太不够哥们儿了。之前……你们的十二神之旅半途中断这件事，不是你的错也不是他的错，有时候意料之外的事情就是会发生……但眼下虽然情况没有好转，但也没有到无可救药的地步——难道不该抓住机会吗？”龙骑用力拍着他的肩膀，“变化的契机可不是等出来的。”**

**这话前半听着有点气人，中间似乎甚至有点感人，后半又好像没毛病，战士想。所以他放下了本能中对龙骑的针对，咬了咬牙推开了他很久没去敲过的骑士的房门。**

**“……在吗！我说！要一起去讨伐火龙吗！”**

**亮着灯盏的房间中央猛地传来一声爆炸和什么东西碎掉的声音。战士咳了两声，目瞪口呆地看着散去的烟雾里半跪着的骑士从工作台边一脸黑灰摇摇晃晃地站起身来，茫然地回答他：“什么？”**

**奸商黑魔，在压榨劳动力方面迫真没有人性。**

“大体还好。”骑士说，“膝盖稍微有点疼。”

战士很怀疑他被黑魔逼迫跪着搓了多久的生产，想了一会儿又怕自己忍不住要发脾气，赶紧甩了甩脑袋强迫自己忘记这个念头。关于现在的情况是，他们在最糟糕的那一阵——暗骑刚离开的那阵子，骑士被同化的以太花了很久才恢复正常，而这期间的大部分时候他都完全没法帮上忙——熬过去之后好歹是被黑魔按着头谈过一次，但即便如此，战士也没法完全理解骑士所说“对于所有事情的感受都隔着一层，好像在看别人的故事，体会不到原本该有的心情”到底是什么意思。

**“你在说什么啊……对我来说，你就是你啊！”战士大声地说，他想和以前一样去拉骑士的手，但骑士的双手死死地攥在一起。他习惯于随着自己的意思来，通常骑士也由着他，即使是有所安排也往往合他的意，以至于到了这样的分歧的时候就显得格外的无法可使。**

**“如果没有被剥离出来，用另一个人的视角看过‘自己’的人生的经历的话，可能我也不会理解的。”骑士那时候是这么回答的，然后在战士即将忍不住要发火的时候又低下头来用一种平淡到不像是在说自己的事的语气道歉，“对不起。如果可以的话，我也希望能不用理解这样的事。”**

根本就是回到比最最最开始刚认识的时候还要尴尬一点的局面，战士甚至不知道该对哪一点发脾气，简直像盖子上的气孔被堵住了的烧水壶一样憋得难受至极；但即便是他也已经懂得，如果没人会来哄，那么对着空气发火就是一种极其浪费技力，并且根本不会获得直暴的快乐的无意义行为。

没关系，战士对自己说；从出生到现在的耐心都还全攒着一点儿没用过呢。他大步地走在前面，边走边琢磨这个所谓耐心的事。他想得太专注，以至于连望海楼的以太之光前面那么大的台阶也没看见，走在后面两三步远的骑士一声都来不及出，只能看见战士一个连滚带翻从台阶顶摔到台阶底的惊险特技表演。

“……即使是在城镇里的安全区域，行事也应该当心些。”摔了个脸朝大地趴在街上的战士听见头顶有人对着他说话，好不容易忍住晕眩睁开眼，就看见一柄亮闪闪的剑，剑尖离他鼻子几乎不到一个六型魔晶石的距离。

在这个姿势下要想抬头，还真的不是件容易事。战士人都摔懵了，勉勉强强拗着脖子抬起头，就看见一个背着盾的男人逆着光站在他跟前，手里还抱着个拉拉菲尔族女性。

“这样很危险，你身上尖锐的配件太多，”男人见他抬头，立即把胳膊弯里的拉拉菲尔递给站在他身边的另一个男人，空出双手好拉他站起来，“在这种拥挤的城镇街道上不慎摔倒，可能会让周围的人受伤。”

这一下摔得可不轻，战士还没回过神来，他看看自己身上，又看了看那位无辜受到惊吓的拉拉菲尔族——以体型差来说，在拉拉菲尔的视角来看，从台阶上一路滚下来的平原人类或许真的和山崩时滚落的巨大山石差不多，而且这山石还一身尖刺——觉得这陌生人的话说得挺对，就老老实实低头哦了一声。这会儿骑士终于从台阶那边追过来了，看起来确实是跪着搓了太久生产膝盖还没适应直立行走，朝他跑过来的时候有种一瘸一拐的微妙怪异感。

骑士停在他旁边，先向受到惊吓的女性拉拉菲尔郑重道歉，然后又客客气气转回身来，向拉他起来的男人表示感谢。

战士瞬间就有情绪了。那我呢，他想；我们不是互相焦点的吗？难道不应该先看着我，问问我怎么样吗？他想说点什么，太想了，所有的想法拥挤着卡在喉咙口，但身上还痛得很，张口话没说出来先倒嘶了口气，没想到却在这时突然被抢白了。

站在旁边的那个男人弯下腰，稳稳的把接过来的拉拉菲尔小姐放在地上。他看上去是个体格紧实的男人，背上背着斧头，有着在拉诺西亚本地人中常常见到的被日光和海风堆塑出的健康肤色。“我说这位小哥啊，你们做骑士的，不好好关心同伴可不行，”这个男人站直了身子摸了摸后脑的头发，憋不住了似的笑了一声，“你要是再冷落我这位小同行，我都怕他要哭了。”

“你说谁哭？！”被戳了个冷不丁的战士眼前一热当场就要跳起来，但先前拉他起来的那个骑士伸出手，稳稳地按住了他的胳膊。这个陌生的骑士给人的感觉和他熟悉的那个有一些细微的相似，但并不完全相像。该说是没有比较就没有伤害还是怎么的；如果要说他们背盾牌的都有种一脉相承的稳重，那么与这个灰黑色头发的男人相比，他的搭档的“稳重”更像是种某种出于拘谨性格的外在体现，而不像这个男人这样出于经历和经验的积淀。

就连眼睛的颜色好像也要深一些，战士瞪着面前这个有深海蓝色眼睛的人想。他一直都不太擅长措辞，无论是表达所想还是斗嘴吵架都显得笨拙，只凭着不想被小瞧了的气势盯着，而他眼中原本八风不动的对手却突然一个踉跄——一旁金发的那个战士突然伸手，搂着腰就把那个骑士捞到了离他更近的那边：“小朋友，你还要盯着看多久啊？这个可是有主了的。”

靠，是骑脸闪光。

战士翻了个白眼，噎得没话可说。在他想来，哪怕是在他和骑士还没有因为暗骑以太的影响变得这么尴尬之前，他也是绝对没可能在大庭广众这么做的。抛开战斗的时候不提，他和骑士无论是肢体层面还是语言层面的交流都相当贫乏——他总觉得展露亲近有点丢脸让人害躁，骑士又时常过于拘谨且并不乐于表达自己的愿想；战士心里沉了沉，他是真没想到自己竟然到现在才发觉这个问题。

他心里突然没底，就有点慌了神地偏过头去看了一眼，骑士似乎因为刚才那个战士的话也被动地陷入了思考，这会儿才回过神似的拉住他的胳膊向对方道歉。

“我们不是有意惊扰。是从朋友那里听到火龙的传闻，所以过来看看的。”骑士说。战士没动也没挣开；骑士看上去拉着他，只有他自己知道这只手上半点没使力，是他自己突然不舍得这点久违的触碰，才停留在这个看上去像是制约的动作的。

“哦？”对面金发的战士狐疑地挑了挑眉，“但我看你们俩现在的状态，真的没问题吗？不用我说你们也该明白，没法好好配合会有多难受吧？”

这话着实说得太直白，而被他揽着腰的那个骑士不知做了什么让他乖乖收了声；战士也分不出心思去看了，这个过于露骨的陈述简直像脆生生的一巴掌直接抽在他脸上，他自己脸刷地就黑了不提，身边骑士的神情更是让人看不下去。

只是不得不承认的是，他们上一次，上上一次还有上上上一次——自从那之后的每一次一起战斗，都打得十分难受。骑士不再能像从前那样从他的角度帮他考虑问题，更多的是机械性的行为，时机还总是不对，结束战斗的时候除了精神和身体的双重折磨之外什么也感受不到；好在这是八个人的战斗而不是两个人，否则能不能活着回到家里都很难说得清。

“是我的问题。”骑士哑着声音说。他手指抠进了战士的护臂里，不像是有意识的动作。

“所以啊，要狩猎火龙，你们两个人这样是……”

灰黑色头发的骑士不动声色地打断了他：“是四个人。我们和你们一起去。”他转向骑士的时候脸色和语气都放缓了许多，“遇到问题是难免的，但只要能找到解决的办法，就没关系了。”

“瞧瞧这迷人的责任心。”金发的战士用绝对是诅咒的语气这么念叨着，朝两人发出了组队邀请。

草原的风因为火龙的存在，变得焦灼起来，已经相当娴熟的二人正在进行开始前的整备和讲解。

“……总之，保持镇定，仔细观察。如果不慎被击退，也不要忙着近身，等待合适的时机才是最稳妥的做法。”

“就是这样。”金发的战士点了点头，对同伴的话表示赞同，“保命第一，要是被放倒三次可就要重头来过了——我不用看都知道你不服气，小朋友，但这会儿可别跟我赌气，好好看着学着点！”

战士刚要说什么，就被另一边的对话转移了注意力。

“刚才看你跑过来的时候姿势很奇怪，是膝盖受了伤？影响行动吗？”

“我想平地上的跑动没什么问题……谢谢。”

“那么龙背由我来上，到时你协助他们就好。如果觉得状况不太好，就尽可能离得远些，就像刚才他说的，保证自身安全是第一要务，不必一味苛求战技的路数是否精确。”

他看见骑士垂着脑袋没说话，然后轻轻地点了点头，那样子就好像做错了什么事，哪怕没人来指责，也要对着自己的负疚感检讨一番似的。他不喜欢这样；龙骑的声音又在他脑子里响了起来， **“不是你的错也不是他的错”** ；战士从来不乐意承认龙骑是对的，但这一次他觉得要破这个例。

该做点什么，或者说点什么也好。他笔直地盯着骑士希望能从那里得到一个一个指示，哪怕是最简单的示意也好，他觉得自己绝对能领会的——然后被突然地勾住了肩膀。

“原来是这方面的烦恼吗？要教你也是没问题的啊。”他这个同行游刃有余地拿胳膊压着他的脖子和他看向了同一个方向，“用大人的方法解决问题有时候会比较有效啊，小朋友。”

“谁是小……”这种仿佛被龙骑针对的熟悉感猛地涌了上来，甚至连身高上被压制的憋屈感都来得相似，战士差点就像平时和龙骑那样顶了回去，然后在真的动起手来的前两秒意识到这个是待会儿要照顾他们的前辈，“……什么大人的办法啊！”

金发的男人毫不掩饰盯着不远处正在仔细解说着什么的那个骑士的视线，甚至用过分煽情的方式舔了舔嘴唇。“那当然是睡服啊。”他理所当然地回答。

“睡服是……等一下？！？！”战士猛地一个激灵，像躲避莫古力的绒毛那样奋力地从对方的胳膊底下挣脱出来，“你你你在说什么乱七八糟的啊！”他叫的有点太大声，以至于另外一边正低声商讨着战斗细节的两个骑士同时转头看了过来。稳重的新队友径直把疑问的视线投向了他身后无辜地举着双手的同行前辈，而骑士看上去有点犹豫，但又下定了什么决心似的朝他靠拢过来。

“我没事！真的真的！”战士嚷嚷了起来，甚至控制不住地朝后退了一步。托前辈的福，他现在脸躁得发烫，而骑士不明所以的靠近对此毫无助益。

“……发烧？”

“真的没有！！”

但骑士显然是想要自己确定似的举起了手，然而探到额头的时候才意识到隔着厚实的手甲这个操作完全无法实现。他俩身量差别不大，骑士踩着铠靴的时候基本一般高，只要稍稍踮那么一点点就能扶着后脑把两人的额头靠在一起。

战士都已经不敢呼吸了。“……我说了没事啊！”他小声地嘀咕，眼神瞥向一边。骑士的脸色看着也不那么自然，他确认好了就没再说什么，松开手给两人之间留出一段不那么尴尬的距离。

“倒是你的脚！不行就算了，也不是非要打啊！”战士整了整不知为什么突然箍得有点难受的肩甲，指出他惦记了好半晌的问题。

骑士叹了口气——这一瞬间真的像是完完全全回到了从前的时候了。“你以为我这趟能出来，是谁同意的？”

黑魔不是人，战士再次在心里感叹道。他听见两个新队友不知什么时候已经站到了一块儿，背斧头的的手又在另一个的腰上，嘴里还说着什么“小孩儿真有意思啊”之类的话。都是什么乱七八糟的；战士猛地抓乱了自己的头发：“快点开始吧，再磨蹭都要饿了！”

灰黑色头发的骑士点了点头，再度嘱咐了一句多加小心，面对从天而降的火龙打开了圣光幕帘的屏障。“中途会有其他魔物冲出来，场面很混乱，你的可以留在那时候。”而金发的战士愉快地呼喝了一声，掂了掂斧头就算是战斗开始了。

骑士和他站在一起。不得不说的是，视野里有蓝色披风一角的感觉奇迹般地让人怀念，他稍稍留神去看，而骑士看起来因为腿的原因动作有些僵硬，几乎是集中了百分之一百二十的注意在回避火龙巨大身躯的攻击。

“别分心！要吃苦头的！”金发的战士熟练地闪过一次甩尾，用猛攻冲回来的时候朝他喊。

战士刚要应声，就照脸吃了一发火，连人带斧头滚出去老远。今天可真是摔够了——他这么想着，扶着脑袋爬了起来，然而在眩晕的效果消失让他得以跑动之前，混乱的视野里看见火龙朝他的方向发出了咆哮。

要糟！击飞的后续效果让他没法动起来也没法掏出特殊的回复药剂，而就在他僵硬地调动感官准备面对这一次冲撞的时候，一先一后的两个治疗魔法落在他身上。

“做得很不错，就是这样。”由于得到了治疗而幸运挨过了冲撞的战士爬起来就听到了两个骑士之间的交流。因为跟上了节奏而得到队友肯定的骑士并没有接话的余暇，稍稍重整了态势调整了剑的握姿，重新回到了火龙庞大身躯底下的空间。

战士稍微能理解龙骑那一脸的淤青是怎么来的了；这绝对不是个对近战友好的讨伐活动，而他们到目前为止一切顺利也都归功于两位天降的队友——他们也有一天能像这样默契地配合，甚至能游刃有余地照应其他人吗？但眼下没有太多时间用来想这个，他吐掉一口刚刚不慎吃到的草木被龙息烧成的灰，转而观察起同行前辈原初解放的时机来。

一切都有条不紊地进行。那两人的确是配合默契的搭档；那个骑士提醒他们站在靠近岩壁的方位以免受到额外的冲撞，而那个战士在搭档前往火龙头部的方向准备跳上龙背时也及时地控制住了突然冲出的身躯庞大的魔物。

“我的伙伴就暂时麻烦你照应一下了。”灰黑色头发的骑士轻巧地跳上龙背之前，回头对紧张地喘着气的骑士说。骑士平复了一下呼吸，点了点头，在魔物掀起地面的攻击之前准确地把干预递送了出去。

金发的战士点了点头。“谢啦。他也真是爱操心，这种程度我还不需要特地照顾……一会儿他下来的时候会挂幕帘，跑回来的时候你读个条帮他打开就行。”

明明就是操心得半斤八两；战士手上甩着裂石飞环，内心翻了个白眼。然而对方也没放过他：“都听到了？光指望他帮你可不行，你也得知道他什么时候会做什么、需要什么才行啊。”

他反驳不了，甚至十分信服，只能把那一点说不上来的憋屈狠狠地锯了出去。

“接下来就无法治疗了，注意身上的减益状态，及时使用药剂。”从火龙背上翻身落地的那个骑士跑回魔物庞大的身躯躲避火炎攻击时迅速地说。骑士依照指示帮助他触发了圣光幕帘，在这个终于可以喘息一刻的间隙里迷惑地看了一眼不知为何交换了一个心领神会的眼神的新队友们。

接下来就有点看脸了。在教导了怎么开神圣领域，怎么留意坠地条防止被骗无敌，亲身演示了怎么用保护帮被连续点分摊以至于没有减伤的队友吃技能的方法之后，三个人目瞪口呆的看着分摊标记又一次闪现在骑士头顶。

“火龙这是看上你了啊小哥？”

“干什么啊！？火龙会读心的吗？！”

“药还有多少？”

骑士拐着腿往边缘跑：“……一瓶 。”

“你摆脱还有吗？”战士猛地转头问，而金发的男人低低地笑了一声：“还有一手呢，学着点。”他朝他的搭档那边努了努嘴，而那个骑士则朝战士点了点头：“你来给他开吧——极限技。”

有惊无险地结束之后骑士连龙鳞也没去剥，抓着剑盾就坐到地上。战士心里充满了对黑魔的抱怨——也仅仅只能是抱怨，有些人就是有这个本事让人不敢对他发火。他扔了斧子往骑士那边跑，骑士坐着揉膝盖，看见他跑过来的时候还挥了挥手。

战士快给他气死了。“挥什么手啊！”他黑着脸背对着骑士蹲下来，“上来，背你回去。”

他憋着一口气等了一会儿，突然意识到出了问题。

**“如果我能把你背回去，我们就……”**

战士猛地回过头去。他很难去理解这句话到底有着怎样重要的地位，是噩梦的终结，混乱的起始，或者是新篇章的休止。骑士是在他们向十二神祈祷的路上突然被魇住的，是被来自另一个世界线的他自己覆写了以太，记忆乃至认识。他没有完整地见证过全部过程——黑魔，总是黑魔——对他使用了催眠的魔法，因此他只是从召唤口中得知骑士在最后确确实实是说出了这句话的。而现在他们对坐在被火龙四处留下焚毁痕迹的草原上，战士却突然想起了在那最后的最后，暗骑的重量从他背上消失时，雪花落在白魔展开的庇护所上融化的样子。

那时候，他在想什么？站在库尔札斯西部高地的雪原上，呼吸被冻结成白色的冰晶的时候，他在想什么？

那时候他眼前的雪原是干净又漂亮的，而现在他注视着的骑士一点也不。他面前的骑士捂着眼睛，另一只手紧紧地抓着盾，满头满身灰土的脏污，连披风都留下了难看的焦痕，而他终于伸出手去，把骑士挡着眼睛的那只手拉了下来。

“我想，”战士咧嘴笑了，“我想吃你做的皇家蒸蛋。”

他终于补上了他们之间缺失的重要的一块。

回去的时候骑士还是没有让他背，战士背上背着斧头和盾，腰上挂着长剑，分外艰难地扶着跛着一条腿的骑士爬上了陆行鸟。那一对搭档不知道什么时候已经不见了人影，或许是在他们说话的时候悄悄离开了，就和出现的时候一样突然。

“受到了许多照顾，都没有来得及道谢。”骑士看着有些忧虑，而战士则翻了个白眼，“说不定是嫌我们烦呢，”他突然又想起那个金发男人的讲的那些听着乱七八糟但又好像有些道理的话，“搞不好是赶着做什么去了。”

骑士当然不懂他在说什么，他弄好了鸟的缰绳，想让战士把剑盾还给他，但战士没有答应。

“成就币应该够，”他扳着手指数数，“没有两人鸟还是怪麻烦的，下回去格里达尼亚的时候顺便换只红的好了。”

然后他突然听见骑士的笑声。说真的他已经很久没听见过这个人笑了，骑士笑的时候也很克制，笑声收得很低，握起拳头挡在嘴前面生怕被人听见似的。

“抱歉，我想……我最近跪得太久了，这条腿是真的需要休息。”

战士背着两个人的武器叮铃哐啷地往自己的陆行鸟背上爬。“废话！你要是腿还想要，最好让召唤给黑魔找点事做，省得他成天惦记着生产生产生产。”

骑士笑完了又严肃起来，认认真真地看着战士，“我不是那个意思。我是说，等我养好了腿伤，可以再用来跪下去的时候……你觉得怎样？”

“啊？”战士一时间没缓过神，他今天前后两次都摔得不轻，这会儿事情结束了，被紧张情绪压制的晕眩就一点点冒出了头，“我觉得什么？”

“除了做生产之外……另外的那一件需要跪下来的事。”他的金发被火和灰弄得很脏，但眼睛依然像收获的季节里最晴朗的天空，“在我的任务日志上标了星号的。你愿意……”

骑士没能把这句话说完，就不得不掏出了通讯珠——他得先喊个人，或许是龙骑——把他这位或许是脑震荡延迟发作，再一次地从陆行鸟背上摔下去的搭档完好无缺地带回家才行。


End file.
